


Read it to me, again

by dancingsweetheart129



Series: Bedtime Stories [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm not sure what else to say other than that, these two are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie always likes when Jason reads aloud to her, even when she's too tired to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read it to me, again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first JaySteph piece, and now you all know that they are one of my favorite couples to write. They just fit so well together. And I will forever headcannon that Stephanie is not a big reader, but that she likes to be read to.

“And they both laughed until they cried. These two heroes, who were finally home.” Jason read aloud. He let the smooth, orange cover fall shut, marveling at the picture for a moment.

The dad on the cover was giving his daughter a piggy back ride, the blond hair making her look much like the daughter Jason was hoping for.

When he looked up at the other side of the couch, Stephanie was curled up against the arm, fast asleep.

Jason chuckled as he set the book on the coffee table. She was getting tired easier the further into the pregnancy she got.

“Hey, Stephie,” Jason whispered as he leaned forward to gently shake her calf. Her blue eyes fluttered open for a moment, then closed again as she yawned and stretched her arms. “You fell asleep, Chickadee.”

“Did you finish the book?” She asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Yeah, but I can reread the end for you.” Jason said, leaning over further to place a kiss on her forehead. “Let’s get you in bed, yeah?”

“Will you read to me in bed?” She mumbled, reaching her arms out towards her husband. Jason laughed and scooped her up princess style.

“I don’t know if you’ll make it through the last few chapters, Princess.” He said, stooping to let her grab the book and place it on her slightly swollen stomach anyways.

“Sorry, I’m pretty tired today.” She yawned again and rested her head against Jason’s shoulder. “Tim wore me out at the mall.”

“I’m sure he did, Steph.” Jason nodded and shouldered the door to their master bedroom open. Stephanie reached out to flick on the light. “You find any dresses for your cute bump?”

“Ugh. No. But I did find one that would look adorable on Lian, we should send it to her.” Stephanie recounted as Jason set her down on the bed.

“We can mail it tomorrow. You and the little monster need some sleep.” Jason kissed her forehead once more, then leaned down and kissed the gentle swell of her belly, just beginning to show under her clothes.

“Come read to me.” Stephanie reached for him before he could get very far. “I want to know what happens.”

Jason smiled down at her. Her curly, blond hair was fanned out on her pillow, her torso was covered, barely, by her favorite purple t-shirt, and her grey sweats hung low on her hips, letting her belly potrude out slightly over them.

“Alright, Chicky, where do you last remember?” Jason asked, scooping up the book and climbing over her to get to his side. He stretched his arm out for her to cuddle into him.

She hardly made it through a page.


End file.
